


YO UCANTR FUCK A SKELETRON

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: FFFFFUUUUUUCK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU CANT FUCK A KSELTON</p>
            </blockquote>





	YO UCANTR FUCK A SKELETRON

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by youcantfuckaskeleton.tumblr.com

YOYYOYU U UCNAT FUCK A SKELETLO N YOU CNAT FUKC SNA YOU SSSNA CNAT FUCK A SKELETO N OYU  CANNTTN FUFC KHIM HE IS BOOOOOOOONEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HE IS BOOONEONEOEON

 

 

H

ESIU I

BOOOOOOONES

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y OUCNAT FU KBONENSMS YTHAT WOUOLD BE@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOI USPOSOOS OOBAD

SO UMNNFOCMFORTALBE

HE IS

 

 

 

A SKELETON

HE IS COLD ANDS HARD AND HE DOIES NT HAVE A MAGIC SGLGOWY JELLY DICK KYTOT FUCK OYU WITH

HE DODOES NOT HAVE A MAGIC JELLY OTNGUE TO KISSS OYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hE ODES NOT HAVE TENATCLES TO FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

UI III IWI ILL LKIN KSHAME ALL OF YOU  
KINKSMAME

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
